He's Mine
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Everybody is chasing Sanzo. O.o er...who will he choose? New chap uploaded... ^_^
1. Gojyo

**He's mine**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki!!!

SC: This is for Gallatica!!!!!!!  ^__________^, though I hope she likes it.....

Goku: Who's Gallatica?

SC: Stupid!! Gallatica from FFN.net!!!!!!

Goku: Oh.........

________________________________________________________________________

            'Gomen... we only have two free rooms. Is that ok?' the receptionist, Aida, asked. Hakkai smiled. 'It's ok. We're used to it. Don't worry.' Aida smiled and handed Hakkai the room keys. Hakkai took the keys from her. Sanzo walked over to him and asked whether he got the keys.

            'Aa... demo... they don't have four rooms. Don't mind if we get two rooms... we usually do anyway...,' Hakkai replied. 

            Sanzo 'ch'ed' and took one key from Hakkai and went up to his room. Hakkai sighed. He walked towards Gojyo and Goku, who were bickering about who to sleep with if them, once again, get only two rooms.

            'I don't want to sleep with Sanzo again tonight! I'm scared! He almost killed me last night for drooling all over the floor!' Goku whined.

            'It's your fault that you drooled! Never am I going to sleep with that bouzu! He's gonna kill me! I bet there's only one bed in the room!' Gojyo defended himself.

            'Maa, maa... let's not fight... why don't you play scissors-paper-stone? The loser has to sleep with Sanzo,' Hakkai suggested. Gojyo and Goku looked at each other menacingly, both not willing to sleep with Sanzo.

            Soon, after about hundred times, Goku won. Gojyo fussed about it all the way to Sanzo's room, and was greeted with a whack on the head by Sanzo's almighty harisen.

They argued till Hakkai knocked on their door telling them it was dinnertime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With their backs at each other, one was on the bed and one was on the floor. Sanzo was on the floor, for a change, and Gojyo was on the bed. How did he get the bed? He had put a little sleeping potion, which he had stolen from Yaone in their last battle, and put it in Sanzo's food. Sanzo fell asleep even before he went up. Gojyo brought the latter up triumphantly.

_What's this? I feel funny... why...? GGGGRRRRRR!!!! What's wrong with me?! Why? Do I have feelings for him? Sanzo..._

Gojyo looked at the sleeping form of Sanzo. He got down from the bed carrying a blanket and laid it over Sanzo.

_Hee hee! He looks so cute sleeping like that!_

Gojyo got closer and closer until their noses touched. Gojyo got closer still and kissed him on the lips. Sanzo opened his eyes abruptly and felt a hot tongue in his mouth. He broke the kiss and pushed Gojyo away, red in the face- blushing.

Sanzo smirked and whispered into Gojyo's ear, 'More... please... Gojyo... more...' Sanzo kissed Gojyo. He's in control now. Gojyo started taking off Sanzo's jeans.

'You're mine, Sanzo...' Gojyo whispered.         

Outside, Hakkai peeked into keyhole. He held back tears. No... Sanzo's supposed to be his...

'I'll claim you, Sanzo... I still remember that night... I told you I loved you and I meant it... I swear you'll be mine...' Hakkai promised himself.

[TBC]

________________________________________________________________________

SC: Hoo man... Sanzo's really OOC... Please review!!!

Hakkai: Need inspiration?

SC: Yeah... Holidays are here again!!! Happy days are here again!!! YAY!!!! ^_______^


	2. Filler

****

He's Mine

Chapter 2: Filler

I looked into your eyes,

Your eyes that I love;

If only you could say 'yes',

Then everything, I shall forgive.

When I told you my confession,

You gave me a smile;

Even if we had a mission,

You'll always make me smile.

But then, one night,

You changed my feelings;

You didn't make me feel right,

You made me feel like killing.

Then, after all those years,

When we were together,

I was all ears,

When you told me we couldn't be lovers forever.

SC: -_-;;;;; Okay...tell me... did it suck?

Chibi Goku: Yeah! It really sucked!!!

SC: I didn't mean you!!! 

Chibi Goku: So what? You were the one who made it!

SC: SO?! ;_ ;

Chibi Goku: :P Stop crying!!!

SC: Oh shut up before I switch you off...

Chibi Goku: O.o *runs for his wired life*

SC: Heh heh!

[TBC]


	3. Hakkai

****

He's Mine: Hakkai

[Hakkai's POV]

Goku looked at me straight in the eye. He knew I was hiding something and didn't want to share it with anyone.

'Hakkai... I understand... I won't ask you a thing...' Goku said. I smiled a weak smile. I was glad he wouldn't ask what happened. Goku climbed back to his bed. The memory of what happened just now was still in my mind.

FLASHBACK

'You're mine...' Gojyo said. He started taking off Sanzo's pants but Sanzo stopped him. 'Eh? Sanzo...what's wrong?'

'No... Not now... please...'

'Hai... I understand...' Gojyo replied.

Gojyo leaned closer and kissed Sanzo again, now taking the chance to explore Sanzo's mouth. It tasted like nicotine. Gojyo broke the lip-lock and licked his lips. He moved to Sanzo's ear and started licking it. Sanzo moaned. Gojyo, still licking Sanzo's ear, started to peel off Sanzo's body suit until he was top bare. Gojyo moved downwards, towards Sanzo's nipples and began sucking them.

I saw everything. I couldn't bear to watch them anymore.

END OF FLASHBACK

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep and not think of what happened just now but it didn't work. I just turned in my bed waiting for the sun to rise. But it didn't rise just then. It was only two in the morning. I just chuckled like a maniac and cried myself to sleep.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

'Oi, Hakkai, wake up!' A voice shouted into my ear. I woke up with a jolt. Gojyo was standing beside my bed. I didn't say anything.

'We're going now... Sanzo said he wanted a morning start... Hm…? Hakkai… what's wrong?'

'Nothing... don't worry... It's just nothing...' I answered, turning my face away.

Gojyo put his hand on my shoulder and said, 'You're–,'

'DON'T TOUCH ME!!'

'Eh? Hakkai?' 

I glared at him and soon he got the message. He took his hand off me and went out of the bedroom. When I heard the door go *CLICK*, I turned and saw nobody in the room. No Goku. No Hakuryuu. I took a bath and went outside. The others were having breakfast and were strangely quiet.

'Hakkai, have your breakfast 'cause we're leaving in five minutes' Sanzo called out to me.

'H-hai...' I answered. I sat down between Sanzo and Goku and did not even take a look at Gojyo. I started to eat rapidly, like Goku when he was very hungry. Sanzo could sense something was wrong but didn't say anything. He knows better than to ask me something when I'm really mad. That's why I like him.

Five minutes passed in silence. I looked at Sanzo. He looked back at me.

'You done yet?' He asked. I jerkily nodded my head. He titled his head and started to study me. I felt blood rush to my head.

Why was I blushing?

I know I love him… I can't resist staring at his eyes. OH! Those violet eyes. I can't take my eyes off him. Moreover, his thin, slender body makes me bonkers. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, but I didn't. 

Sanzo stood up. We, too, followed suit.

*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

It was quiet until Goku suddenly said, 'Harahetta! Na, Sanzo, harahetta… .' I waited for the sound of the harisen, but it never came. I looked sideways and saw Sanzo sleeping. OH GOD!! He looked so cute!!

I smiled and asked, 'Goku, the next town is just two hours away. Can you wait till then?'

'Um. Thanks, Hakkai.'

'Four rooms,' Sanzo said.

'Ano… we only have three rooms… will that be ok?' the innkeeper asked.

'Ch'… Whatever…,' Sanzo replied.

'Na, Sanzo, I want to have a room on my own… can I? Can I? Can I?'

'Ch'… Whatever.'

'YAY!!!'

'Say… bouzu… Can I also have a room to myself?'

'WHAT?! And I'll have to share a room?!'

'Please? I don't want to share a bedroom with this fucking monocled dumbass youkai here!' Gojyo said angrily. I looked at him but he just turned away. Anger filled me. If he didn't want to share a room with me, then tell nicely!!

'Huh? What did you call Hakkai?'

'You don't understand or are you deaf, bouzu?!'

'What did you say?' Sanzo asked, irritated. He cocked his gun and placed it on Gojyo's temple.

'Hn… you can't threaten me with that thing… I'm used to it. I SAID I WANT A ROOM TO MYSELF!! CAN'T YOU HEAR?!'

'I CAN HEAR!! Ch'… here…,' Sanzo said, giving Gojyo his room key. I smiled "loudly". I have a room with Sanzo!

'Hn… what are you smiling for?'

'Huh? Er… nothing…' I smiled even wider. 'Ne, Sanzo… can you tell me where our room is? I want to go out somewhere and I might be back late.'

'……… It's the only room at the fifth floor since it's the attic…'

'Thanks!' _Oh my god! Attic! Heh heh… that means more room for me! _I walked out of the door, leaving Sanzo there, looking confused. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

'Close the door behind you…' Sanzo called.

'Sanzo?'

'Where did you go?'

'You really want to know?'

'Yeah…'

'Why?'

'Must it always have a reason?'

'I don't wanna tell you.'

'Why?' He asked, standing up and advancing towards me.

'Sanzo…'

'I asked you: Why?'

'Because - because it's none of your business…'

'None of my business, huh? Then tell me… why are you arguing with Gojyo? I thought you two were best friends?'

'I told you: It's none of your business!'

'Really?' He was already in front of me.

'Re – AAAAHH!!!!!!'

It hurts. It hurts so much. My head… my heart… It all hurts. I dropped to my knees.

'Hakkai!'

'Sanzo… help me…'

'Hakkai!!'

__

Get away from me…now…

'What?'

'…… Sanzo……'

__

Stay AWAY!! Don't come close… please, Sanzo… help me… I know you can hear me… help me just this once… of all the times I helped you… please cooperate with me…

Sanzo backed away from me, but I held him by his jeans.

'Don't leave me… Sanzo…'

[Hakkai's POV, End]

[Sanzo's POV]

Hakkai looked as if nothing had happened. What the heck is happening? I don't understand all this…

I tried to shake him off but he held on to my jeans.

'Oi! Hakkai! Let go!!' I said irritatedly.

He rose up and suddenly touched my lips, saying, 'Shh… don't scream… I won't hurt you…'

'What do you want? Who are you?'

'I can't answer the second question, you will have to find out yourself… however, I can answer the first question.' His stared deep into mine. I froze. He continued, 'I want you… Sanzo.'

My eyes widened with shock. Taking this opportunity, he took off my top and threw it to one side. I was pushed to the bed.

'Sanzo…'

__

Sanzo help me, please… don't let him take you completely… stay awake!

'Huh? Who said that?' I looked around but Hakkai caught me and kissed me and started moving downwards.

Unbuttoning my jeans, he took it off very skillfully.

'Don't… please… Hakkai… let me go…,' I said with tears in my eyes.

'Genjo Sanzo with tears? It really doesn't suit you, Sanzo,' he replied very quickly and wiped my tears away.

'Stop... please... this is not you...'

'Stop?' he asked and stood up. He continued, 'Then meet me at the hill there next week. Same day as today. 8am. Don't be late.'

He suddenly fell onto the floor unconscious. He was shivering. I placed him on his bed and wore my jeans and went to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

[TBC]

SC: ;;; I'm bad!! I'm BAD!!

CG: Yup... you are REALLY bad...

SC: URUSAI!!

CG: …………… please!! Let me out!!!!! Harahetta!!!!

SC: NOOO!!!!!!!! Don't disturb me!! You can stay in that cage until you know how to control yourself!!

CG: I only ate ten of your fishes!!

SC: You had your twenty!! And you had to take my fishes!! 

CG: ;_;


	4. Reviews

****

For those who reviewed the previous chapters…

SC: *bows down* Gomen! Gomen! This is for the reviewers who reviewed my 'He's Mine'. ^^

CG: ^^ *brings 10 trays of chocolate*

****

Reviewers of chapter 1 and 2

****

Gallatica --- Hooray!! Chocolates!! *glomps back* Sank you!! Why didn't Goku want to sleep with Sanzo you asked? Well... he had a fight with Sanzo so they were in a row. You're absolutely right!! Gojyo's not allowed to touch Sanzo!! Goku'll kill him if he finds out!! Thnx for reviewing!! *takes a tray of chocolates and gives to Gallatica* ^___^

****

Genjo Sanzo1 --- Well, you're really right. We can change sometimes… o.O did **I** juz say that?!?! Oh my god!! Chibi Sanzo asked how did Goku win? Well... he was really determined to win so he used his brain juice and won!! ^___^ Thnx for reviewing!! *takes a tray of chocolates and gives to GS* ^___^

****

Kazuki14 --- Let's juz say that none of them will win. Sanzo already has a lover… ^^;;; Goku still wants him, so he can't juz choose another person to sleep with. ^_^ Thnx for reviewing!! *takes a tray of chocolates and gives to Kazuki14* ^____^

****

Gallatica --- Hello, again!! You sure that didn't suck? Really? Yay!! That was from 'Hakkai's' POV. ^^ What's happened to Goku? Well, he's juz gone to toilet… XP And after that he meets Hakkai back in the room in his bed, crying silently. And after that… wait… I'm gonna retell the whole chappie!! Hope you didn't get bored reading this!! XD Thnx for reviewing again!! *takes another tray of chocolates and gives to Gallatica* ^____^

****

Namassuki --- I continued!! ^________^ *whips out swirly glasses* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! English lesson time!! It's continue… not continued, k? ^^ Happy birthday!! Selamat Hari Jadi!! Eh? Late… XP Thnx for reviewing!! *takes a tray of chocolates n gives to Namassuki* ^____^

CG: Neh… what do we do for the extra trays of chocolates?

SC: Put them in the freezer and DON'T eat them!!

CG: Ok… *puts chocolates into freezer* ^^ Review so you can get chocolates ok? ^^


End file.
